


Si Fanboy

by purplethal



Series: pd101 - kampus [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplethal/pseuds/purplethal
Summary: “Sekarang kan gak jaman fangirl, sekarang jamannya fanboy.”





	Si Fanboy

Park Woojin sesungguhnya tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk masuk klub futsal. Well, klub mereka juga tidak bisa disebut klub resmi sih. Tidak ada dana dari pihak di atas. Tidak ada nilai tambahan. Tidak ada jadwal latihan tetap. Mereka hanyalah sekumpulan mahasiswa dari berbagai jurusan yang memilih menghabiskan waktu berlari ke arah bola menggelinding daripada melakukan hal lain yang lebih berfaedah. Misalnya mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk dan skripsi yang berdebu. Hanya saja tiap kali ada lomba futsal antar fakultas, pasti mereka ditunjuk, atau lebih tepatnya mengajukan diri, mewakili Fakultas Bahasa dan Seni mereka tercinta.

Contohnya ya seperti hari ini, melawan Fakultas Ekonomi yang merupakan _runner-up_ tahun kemaren. Waktu masih ada 5 menit lagi, dan gawang masing-masing tim belum terbobol satu kalipun. Woojin menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Jangan sampai adu penalti. Tim lawan tidak hanya punya Jinyoung, tapi juga Hwanwoong yang tendangannya bisa mengalahkan Kapten Tsubasa.

Di tengah sibuk khawatir dengan masa depan tim mereka, Jihoon meneriakkan namanya, Woojin tersentak kaget, menatap bola yang menggulir mendekatinya dan segera menggiring bola menuju gawang lawan dengan sisa tenaga yang ada. Waktu bagai terhenti saat ia menendang keras bola bunda itu ke arah gawang. Semua orang tercekat dan sedetik kemudian riuh membahana di lapangan.

“Goooooooooooooooooooool!!”

 

 

“Sungguh, sumpah, betul-betul, _real_ , nyata, kita masuk final!” Suara nyaring Seungwoo terdengar di tengah bisingnya kafe. Yang lain mengangguk-angguk setuju, masih tidak percaya kalau klub mereka akan bertanding minggu depan untuk memperebutkan gelar juara.

“Gila ya Woojin, siap-siap makin tambah banyak fangirl aja bro,” ucap Jihoon, lengannya menyikut sang pencetak gol yang sibuk memelototi layar handphone. “Slow, fangirl apa coba, gak ada yang punya fangirl,” kilah Woojin sambil membalas chat ucapan selamat dari Daehwi yang menspam group rumah kontrakan dengan beribu line sticker. Ini anak entah dapat kabar dari mana.

“Sekarang kan gak jaman fangirl, sekarang jamannya fanboy.” Celetukan Jaehwan membuat satu meja tergelak. “Kaya hyung kita tuh, banyak fanboy ups,” sambungnya sambil dengan sengaja melirik Seungwoo yang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan berdecak kesal, “Jaehwan-ah, diam. Makan nih.” Jaehwan menghindari gumpalan tisu dari sang kapten dengan lihai. Lima pasang mata langsung tertuju pada dua kakak tingkat mereka. Yang bersangkutan malah sibuk melempari satu sama lain dengan potongan kentang goreng.

 

“Hyung, please stop mainin makanan kaya bocah, kita perlu penjelasan,” pinta Jaechan yang diamini semuanya. Seungwo menatap balik sejenak sebelum tersadar, “Oh iya ya, kalian semua maba.”

“Masa kalian gak tau? Kita memang gak ada yang anak sastra?”

Hyunmin mengangkat satu tangan layaknya murid SD menjawab soal LKS, “Sastra Inggris, hyung.”

“Ah, sorry Hyunmin-ah sering lupa kamu bukan anak Olahraga,” Jaehwan tertawa dengan kikikan kuntilanak khasnya. Sumpah, Woojin siap komat-kamit berdoa minta perlindungan pada Tuhan YME setiap hyungnya yang satu itu ngakak bebas.

“Anak Sastra Cina. Maba. Imut deh, putih mulus. Tiap kita latihan di lapangan tengah ada kok nonton sama mahasiswi Sastra Cina yang lain. Kalem, kecuali pas bola dipegang Seungwoo, langsung deh teriak-teriak.”

Seungwoo hanya menyeruput es jeruk dengan santai saat perhatian teralih seratus persen padanya. “Gak usah iri dengki gitu, makanya jadi orang ganteng kaya aku,” ucapnya dengan nada sombong. Seluruh anggota klub menggerang kesal, mulai deh narsis akut bertahun kapten mereka.

“Namanya siapa hyung? Hyunmin kan matkul matik sama Sastra Cina,” kali ini Gwanghyun angkat bicara. “Ya elah, matkul udah lewat, ujian udah lewat, mana aku ingat anak Sastra Cina,” protes Hyunmin yang namanya dipakai sesuka hati.

“Kalau gak salah temennya manggil dia Seo…Seolbi? Aku juga kurang tau, taunya dia fans Seungwoo-hyung. Titik.”

“Seolbi kan nama cewek. Gak mungkin lah hyung,” Jihoon meraih handphone di kantong jaketnya. Woojin yakin dia mau cari informasi tentang Si Fanboy ini dari jaringan temannya yang luar biasa luas. Seongwoo menggendikan bahu tanda tak peduli, “Dia _harmless_ kok, lucu juga, lumayan penyegar mata setelah lihat Jaehwan seharian.” Kalimat terakhir Seungwoo sukses membuat mahasiswa tahun kedua itu mulai berceramah berapi-api betapa seharusnya kapten mereka bersyukur dengan kehadiran dirinya sebagai manajer.

Topik fanboy terlupakan, dan Woojin kembali melanjutkan kehidupannya yang tentram.

 

Rencananya sih begitu, tapi tampaknya alam semesta ingin bermain-main dengan Park Woojin karena mahasiswa yang duduk di sampingnya tepat seperti deskripsi panjang lebar dari Jaehwan-hyung. Imut? Cek. Putih mulus? Cek. Maba? Woojin melirik NIM yang tertulis rapi di lembar fotokopian pemuda itu. Yep, cek.

Saat Woojin pertama kali ke aula untuk hadir di kuliah perdana Bahasa Inggris, tidak terbersit di benaknya ia akan bertemu dengan Si Fanboy, yang sudah semacam _urban legend_ di klub mereka. Kakak angkatan yang lain selalu mengamini celetukan Jaehwan tiap kali ia membully Seongwoo tentang eksistensi fanboynya. Dan jujur saja Woojin sedikit merasa penasaran dengan sosok misterius yang ternyata adalah…Ahn Hyungseob. Woojin mengeja deretan _hangeul_ tanpa suara. Seob ke Seolbi mungkin gak sih? Masa Jaehwan-hyung salah dengar seekstrim itu.

“Karena saya dengar jadwal mata kuliah ini bertabrakan dengan praktik jurusan Tari Tradisional. Jadi di _switch_ dengan Sastra Cina A1 ya. Sastra Cina A1 pindah jadwal ke Senin jam 7.30. Kalau tertabrak dengan jam lain silahkan langsung lapor ke saya setelah kuliah selesai. Selain itu…”

Seluruh perkataan dosen berlalu begitu saja saat Ahn Hyungseob tiba-tiba menghadap ke arahnya. “Tari Modern?” tanyanya dengan senyum menghiasi bibir. Woojin otomatis mengangguk, tiba-tiba kehilangan kemampuan untuk merangkai kata. Kalau dari samping Ahn Hyungseob terlihat seperti yang dikatakan Jaehwan-hyung _imut putih mulus_ , dari depan tampaknya deskripsi itu tidak lagi cukup untuk seorang Ahn Hyungseob. Kalau saja ini di drama romansa yang Donghyun-hyung selalu tonton tiap harinya, mungkin musik akan mengalun dan bunga-bunga akan bertebaran.

“Oh berarti bener absennya yang ini,” si malaikat, eh Ahn Hyungseob, menyodorkan kertas daftar hadir ke arah Woojin. Woojin mengambil kertas itu dan menuliskan namanya dengan cepat. Ia melempar kertas ke arah Hyunbin yang duduk anteng di sebelahnya.

Belum sempat Woojin mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mencuri pandang dan bilang terima kasih, pemuda manis di sampingnya kembali menyerocos. “Berarti kita sekelas dong ya, kenalan dulu. Aku Hyungseob.”

Woojin menoleh dan menatap tangan yang tersodor di depannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari tangan itu ke wajah ramah Hyungseob.

“Woojin.”

 

Kuliah umum? Hari Senin? Jam 7.30 pagi? Park Woojin siap lahir batin selama dia bisa menghabiskan 90 menit dengan seorang Ahn Hyungseob.

**Author's Note:**

> pls @/yuehua_kr tolong itu sprouts debutnya agustus biar jinseob ketemu kek gitu


End file.
